Hurt
by BittersweetKiss
Summary: Edward lets Bella visit Jacob after she insisted that he's not dangerous. But after saying something that angers Jacob, Bella gets hurt...badly. How long can she hide the truth from Edward? Takes place during Eclipse.
1. Temper

**I don't have the **_**best **_**grammar. Just in case you catch a mistake though, ignore it. I do that often.**

**Keep in mind also that this is my first fanfic.**

"Please?" I asked again. Jacob called and wanted to see me. Of course I said yes right away, but I didn't know Edward would be so difficult.

"No." Edward's voice was sharp and cutting. "It's too dangerous. Jacob is a young werewolf!"

"He can control himself," I muttered, looking down so he couldn't see my eyes. Jacob had a hard time controling his temper, but he never phased.

Edward's finger lifted my chin up so I was forced to look at him. "I just worry about you."

"Don't. I'll be fine." I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my head against his chest.

He sighed. "All right. You can go." He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "But I'm driving you there."

"Sure, sure."

--

Edward drove to the boarder line and I was getting impatient. My foot tapped frantically; Edward was driving slower than usual. I haven't seen Jacob in so long. Since our conversation in the woods before Charlie yelled at me about the motorcycle.

As soon as the car stopped, I jumped out and ran to Jacob. He caught my gaze and smiled big. I waved to him.

"Hey, Bella!" He pulled me up into a tight, bone crushing hug.

"Hi, Jacob," I gasped.

"Oh, right." He put me down. I turned to wave bye to Edward but the silver Volvo was already gone and out of sight. It was silly of Edward to worry. Jacob was completely fine to be around. Maybe that was just in Edward's nature though. Worry at every little thing.

"So how've you been?" Jacob asked.

"Great now that I'm here. It's so good to see you again, Jake."

"Yeah. Same here."

We went down to the beach and just talked, sitting on a log. Catching up, I guess you could say. Nothing new was really happening with Jacob. Though he's taking a short break from the pack. That was good. He told me how much he _wasn't _sleeping, and now that he's taking a break, he can catch up on those missed hours of rest.

"So...how _are_ you and the Cullens?" I don't know how we got on the subject. It just came up.

"Good."

"Hmmm." I guess he expected something more interesting.

"But," I hesitated, not sure if I should tell him. Of course I could. Jacob was my best friend. "Carlisle is planning on changing me after graduation."

Big mistake.

"_What?!_" Jacob got to his feet in an instant. "Changing?! You mean into a blocksucker?!" I could see it now. Jacob was shaking from head to toe. You'd think there was an earthquake.

"What's wrong, Jake?"

"I can't believe it! You're just going to do that?! Throw your life away so you can be one of _them_?" He grabbed handfuls of his hair, and at first I thought he was going to rip it out from the roots.

"I'm getting older and older each day, Jacob. I can't stay human. Besides, I'm such a clumsy person. With _really _bad luck." I tried talking calm to ease Jacob but he was still shaking. Harder now.

"NOOOO!!" he yelled.

And then he exploded into a werewolf.

It all happened so fast. The next thing I knew, Jacob's paw was coming straight towards me. His claws scrapped all along my side and stomach. I fell onto the ground and screamed. I looked up at his face. At first it was angry, then horrified. He turned and ran off.

Tears streamed down my face. My side was all bloody and hurt a lot. I gripped my side with my right arm as I used the left to hold onto the log and get up. I cringed at the pain.

And then something accured to me. What would I tell Edward? More importantly, what would he _do _when he found out what happened; saw me like this? Firstly, he would be furious with me. Not good. And secondly, he would kill Jacob. I didn't want that either. Of course not. It wasn't Jacob's fault he phased. It was my fault. I should have kept my mouth shut. I was such an idiot for saying that. It was like I was just asking for it. _I'm going to piss Jacob off so much that he phases and nearly takes my whole left side off._

This was bad. No. It was horrible.

I decided to soak up the blood on my side with my shirt. I went over to the water, made sure nobody was looking, and lifted up my shirt. I splashed water on my side and got the blood off my skin. I felt very dizzy. I hated the smell of blood. The salt and rust sent wasn't pleasant at all to my nose or stomach.

Once all the blood was off I took the sweat shirt that was tied around my waist, and put it on over my blood stained shirt. I would wait for an hour for the blood to dry and so Edward would notice it a little less, and then hopefully he would just think that I just smelled extra sweet today. I shuddered.

I wondered where Jacob was...With Sam? Trying to gain back control? Or just looking for some new pairs of clothing? Maybe he was just too embarrassed to look at my face.

When I guessed an hour was up I pulled the little silver phone Edward gave me out of my pocket. I dialed his number with shaking hands.

It didn't even finish ringing once when Edward answered, "Hello?"

"Edward." I sighed. "Can you pick me up now?"

"Of course. I'll be there in a few minutes." And the line went dead.

I waited by the boarder line. I gulped loudly when I saw Edward in his Volvo pull up. I opened the door nervously and got in.

**I would appreciate some reviews so I know what you think and if this is good so far.**

**Thanks! **


	2. Hide

**So there was one review I read that said Edward would smell the blood right away and Alice would see Bella because Jacob left her.**

**This is true. But for this fanfic, to make it work, you'll just have to pretend that Alice is busy on a hunting trip with Jasper and Edward just thinks Bella smells extra good today (something like that). **

I twidled my thumbs and looked down. I saw Edward stiffen out of the corner of my eye. My hands got cold and started to sweat in the palms.

"Bella...?" Edward started to ask.

My heart almost stopped completly. "Yes?" I squeaked after a moment.

"Nevermind." What was he thinking right now? Was he coming up with questions and answers? What would he do when he found out? I knew the answer already and didn't like it. I would never tell Edward. I would try my hardest to keep it from him.

The rest of the ride home back to my house was quiet. Edward's hands were clenched around the steering wheel tightly the whole time, his whole body was leaning away from me. As he parked into Charlie's driveway I reached for the door handle, cringing when the movement twisted my side I'd been wounded.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked frantically.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'll see you later." I got out of the car quickly and half ran into my house. I went straight upstairs to my room. I flung my sweat shirt off and took my torn shirt I had under, with the dried blood stains, and threw it into the little trash can by my desk. I took an old perfume I had shoved in one of my drawers and sprayed the shirt, trying to hide the smell. I noticed I was shaking again. I didn't like having to keep secrets from Edward. But I had to to save Jacob.

I took a long shower. Where Jacob had scratched me hurt like hell as he soap slid down my body and into the wound. It stung badly.

When I got dressed and went back to my room, Edward was waiting on my bed, seeming perfectly at ease, except for the confused look on his face. I slid onto the bed next to him, ignorning the pain, and curled up against his cold stone body.

"What's with the perfume I spell?" he asked.

I tried to sound casual. "I know you don't like the smell of Jacob, so I sprayed the clothes I wore over there with perfume," I lied, shrugging.

Apparently he bought it. He chuckled. "That's very thoughtful of you. But I don't mind that much that you need to go spraying cheep orange perfume everywhere."

I played with the collar of his shirt in silence.

"So what did you do today at La Push?"

I stiffened. I wasn't _that _good a liar. "We...just talked. Catching up."

He was about to say something but was cut off by Charlie yelling, "Bella!" What could he want?

"I'll be back," I said, getting up. I was sort of thankful with whatever Charlie wanted with me.

**Thank you for the reviews by the way! I really appreciate them.**

**The next chapter will be in Edward's perspective, just to let you know. I'll try to upload it tonight if I'm not too tired; school again tomorrow.**

**(And yes, these chapters are pretty short. Sorry about that.)**


	3. Caught

**Sorry, the last chapter was super short. **

**But now this chapter is in Edward's perspective! Yay! Enjoy.**

Bella left the room with one last glance at me and shut the door. I listened to her footsteps as she walked down the stairs. I listened to their conversation for a little while.

_"So how's Jacob? You visited him today. That's good." Why can't she go out with Jacob instead of Edward? I don't like him...He's not right for her. I swear, if he ever puts her back into that zombie stage again..._

_"He's fine." _

I didn't understand why her face looked unsure.

_"And your other friends? What about Angela and Jessica?" She can't just hang out with the Cullens all the time._

_"I told you I'm not really friends with Jessica anymore."_

_"And Angela?" _

_"I've made plans with her..."_

I lost some intrest in the conversation. I smelled the orange perfume sent from the corner of her room again. It was very strong. I walked over to the corner and stared down at the trash can. The blue shirt Bella wore today was sticking out of the trash. Why? I lifted it out of the trash and examined it.

My breathing stopped. Bella's shirt was covered with blood and the side of it was torn like...three claws attacked it. My hands gripped the shirt tightly and started to shake with anger. Bella didn't spray her clothes so I wouldn't spell werewolf, she sprayed her clothes to hide the sent of her blood.

My head snapped up when I heard Bella coming up the stairs. I shoved the shirt under her pillow on her bed and sat back down. I tried to compose myself when she opened the door and came to sit by me again. I tried to avoid staring at her side.

Bella touched my face with her hand and smiled. She leaned in to kiss me and I kissed her back. I was very careful with her now. I wanted to see if she was hurt. Then again, I saw the blood, so of course she was hurt. I slid my hands up her shirt and felt around her stomach and side. Sure enough, I felt the scars where Jacob had scratched her. You could hardly say scratch though. The marks in her side were pretty deep, but the bleeding stopped.

I stopped kissing her at once. Her breath caught, as if she knew what I now knew.

"Bella," I almost growled.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She removed her hand from my face and set it down in her lap. She looked away.

"I warned you that he was dangerous." I had to remember to keep my voice down so Charlie wouldn't hear.

"I know." There were tears in her voice. "I know. Please don't hurt him."

"Hurt him?! I plan on killing him!"

She gasped and bit her lower lip. I could see the tears streaking down her face now.

I grabbed the shirt from under her pillow and shook it in her face. "Look what he did! Not your shirt I mean, but look what he did to _you_!" I yanked up her shirt again and traced the scars with my hand. That dog would pay for this.

"Please, Edward. It wasn't his fault."

"Wasn't his fault?! Bella!" I pulled her face to force her to stare into my eyes. "He could have killed you!"

"It's my fault. I told him I would be one of you soon. Wasn't the best thing to say. It was my fault he lost his temper." A sob excaped her lips. "Please don't hurt him," she whispered again.

"I don't know if I can make that promise," I growled. I turned to her window and jumped out, landing on the ground silently. I ran through the darkness, exploding with anger. Jacob would pay. How dare he hurt my angel? My Bella! Not his. My fragile little Bella angel.

Yes, he would pay.

**I promise I **_**will **_**upload the next chapter tonight. I'm very bored right now. Hah. Pluse I love all the reviews. I didn't expect to get any! Thanks, guys! (Er...girls, I mean.) **

**And just to let you know ahead of time, the next chapter is in Edward's perspective too.**


	4. Treaty

**Sorry. I thought I would have time last night to update again. I **_**thought **_**I would. My mom kicked me off at 10pm. Sorry. But no need to fret! It's the weekened and I'll be updating all day today. Yay!**

**In Edward's perspective again.**

I didn't care if I was going to break the treaty by doing this. I'll rip that dog apart limb from limb! How _dare _he? I'll kill him!

As I ran through the woods, I heard and noise behind me. I stopped and spun around. It was Alice. I must have not been paying attention to her thoughts; too much on my mind.

"Don't do this," Alice warned. She probably just got back from hunting now and saw me tearing Jacob to little pieces. "But before you deny my request, may I ask _why_ you're doing this?"

I almost growled at her. I had no time for this. "He almost killed her."

"Yeah. _Almost._ Doesn't mean you need to go breaking the treaty. And did you even think about what it would do to Bella?" No, actually. I hadn't. "She'll be very upset. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated you afterwards."

I shook my head. "I don't want to hurt her, but Jacob deserves it."

Alice shrugged. "Maybe. But is it really fair to everyone else? Once the treaty is broken we'll have to leave. Either that or a war. Is it really his fault that he's a young werewolf?"

I didn't answer. I hated Alice for being right. "We'll have to have this coversation later, Alice. I'm a bit busy."

"No!" She jumped towards me, hands out as if to grab me. I stepped out of the way and she landed on her feet again. "I won't let you do this. I don't care if you can see all my moves a second before I make them. I'll fight you all night if it'll stop you."

My fists clenched and my jaw went hard. "I'll see you later, Alice."

"Fine. But don't come complaining to me when Bella's angry with you."

I snorted and then continued to run. Bella wouldn't care that much, would she? Jacob _hurt _her. Maybe she was so mad with him that she wouldn't care. No, that's not like Bella. I just wanted revenge.

Then Bella's sad, tear filled face appeared in my head. She _would _be upset with me. Jacob was her friend. He was there for her when I wasn't. I owed him that much.

I stopped running again and sighed. I wanted to go back to Bella and comfort her, if she was in any pain. And I'd tell her sorry. But what would she say? Or do? Well, I guess I'll see.

When I got back to Bella's house, before I went into her room, I just looked through the window at her. She was laying on her bed. I couldn't see her face but I could hear her sobs. I slowly and quietly opened the window and walked over to her. She didn't see me; her face was in her pillow. I hesitated before I put my hand lightly on her shoulder.

She gasped and turned her head to look at me. She sat up and I wondered what expression was on my face now because fresh tears poured down from her eyes. I lifted my hand to her face, holding it there. With my other hand I wiped the tears away.

"Did you...?" She couldn't finish her sentence. She just started to sob again. I wrapped my arms around her.

"No," I said quietly. "No, I could never do that to you."

She put her arms around my waist. "Thank you."

I sighed and kissed her head.

--

In the morning Bella woke abruptly, rolling into me. Her face was twisted with pain.

"Ahhh," she groaned.

"Bella," I asked frantically, "what's wrong?"


	5. Pain

**I might or might not upload another chapter tonight before I go to bed. It all depends if people really, really want to read more. Meaning please review so I know that it's still good even though Edward didn't kill Jacob. Hah.**

**Oh, and I'd also like to say that you guys are awesome! I just read some more reviews and you guys are just so nice! I really am happy that you're all liking the story. **

**Though I did get one review that asked if I could write longer chapters. I am sorry to say that I've tried to write longer chapters. Truly, I have. But I also write short chapters so I can update faster so you guys don't have to wait that long for the next chapter. **

**By the way, this chapter is now in Bella's perspective.**

I didn't answer him. I just groaned again and rolled to the other side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, even more worried now.

My side hurt worse than yesterday when I got it!

"My side," I whimpered into Edward's chest when I rolled back into him.

He pulled me tight against his chest and rubbed my back. "Hurts again?" he guessed.

I nodded.

"Should I get some advil or something?"

"Please."

He got up carefully and left my room, only to be back before the door swung shut behind him. He held out his hand with a small pill while the other held a glass of water. Still holding my side I swallowed the pill and drank all the water down quickly.

"You'll start to feel better in about ten minutes," he said, rubbing my back again. I was surprised. I thought he'd be even more angry than last night. I guess he didn't want to upset me. It would have upset me. I don't like it when he's angry or feeling like killing Jacob.

Carlisle called Edward's cell phone and there conversation was less than thirty seconds long. Edward needed to get back to his house. Apparently Carlisle wanted to talk to him there. Something like that. Edward would of stayed except that it was very important.

A couple minutes after he left my house I decided to call Jacob. Was he alright? I hope he doesn't think that I'm mad at him. All the more reason to call.

It rang five times when Billy finally picked up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Billy, it's Bella. Is Jacob there?" I tried to sound friendly, but I was too nervous.

"Bella? Oh...er...Jacob here? Um...yeah. He is." He sounded uncomfortable.

"Could I talk to him?"

"Sure...Um..Bella?"

"Yes, Billy?"

"I'm sorry about...you know, what happened yesterday. Jacob hasn't been with Sam in a while so he isn't used to having to control his temper. You're alright though?"

"No need to worry. I'm completly fine." And that was the truth. I felt fine now. "Is Jacob alright?"

"Eh, he's been worse. He just feels really bad."

"Let me talk to him."

"Alright. Hang on." The line was silent for two minutes.

"Bella?" It was good to hear Jacob's voice again. Though he sounded wary.

"Hey, Jake. You okay?"

There was a pause. "You're asking me if _I'm _okay? Bella! I almost sliced you in two!"

"I'll live."

"That's so like you, Bella." I imagined him rolling his eyes. "So I don't think your bloodsucker boyfriend will be letting you come down to La Push anytime soon, huh?"

"Nope. He got pretty upset last night."

"I swear I thought he was going to come after me and kill me in my sleep!" He laughed.

"Yeah, me too," I muttered. My laugh was shaky.

"Well, I have to go. So I guess I'll talk to you later...or not."

"Yeah. Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Bells." And then he hung up.

Not too shortly after, Edward came back. He kissed me softly on the lips and asked, "You okay?"

"Yes," I replied easily, because it was true. I reached up on my tiptoes and crushed my lips to his.

"Easy, Bella. I don't have _that _good of control." He chuckled but I frowned.

--

I had finals to study for and Edward was helping me. All I really needed help with was Calculus. Fifteen minutes into studying though, my side started hurting again.

"Ow!" I gripped my side and bit my lower lip.

"Bella," Edward started to say but I held up my hand to cut him off.

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

"Bella, I think I should take you to see Carlisle."

I sighed. "I don't need to see Carlisle or any other doctor. I'm fine. Really." Edward didn't seem very convinced though because I winced from the pain right when I was finished talking.

"Come on," he said, getting up. "I'm taking you to Carlisle right now."

"Fine," I grummbled.

When we got to Edward's house Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme were gone. Hunting trip, I guessed. Edward told Carlisle that my side was hurting a lot and he checked my wound.

"Bella," Carlisle said serisouly, "the cuts you have are infected badly. You should have came sooner. It's very serious."

I gulped and turned to stare at Edward's face. I could tell he was trying to surpress his anger.

"What can you do?" I asked.

**Thanks to stormXgirl89 for the idea of Bella's wound getting infected! Originally I was just going to stop the fanfic at Edward breaking a few of Jacob's bones. Hah. This way's better though. **

**Oh, and for those of you who are wondering what Carlisle wanted, he just wanted to talk to Edward about what almost happened last night (Alice told them the whole story plus her vision, natually). It's pretty important to them about keeping the treaty intact. He made sure Edward would swear not to do anything like that ever. **


	6. Infection

**One thing you should know before yelling at me in the reviews, I do not know much about what happens when people get a cut/wound/whatever infected, seeing how I've never gotten one, so I'm just writing this chapter by what I think having an infection is like when it's really bad. **

**Oh, and someone mentioned in a review that since Bella could have been killed by Jacob, the wound should still be bleeding, or something like that. Bella stopped the bleeding before Edward picked her up (which was like a couple hours after she got the wound). Let's just say she cleans up good, alright?**

**Happy Birthday to Bella, by the way! What is she, like twenty today? Seeing how in Breaking Dawn they kind of celebrated her nineteenth birthday. Eh, whatever. If you want, you can mention it in a review.**

**On to the next chapter now...**

Carlisle just shook his head. "I don't...exactly know."

"What do you mean?" Edward was furious.

He ignored Edward's question. "Bella, is the pain just in your side?"

I was afraid to admit that it wasn't just in my side. The pain was creeping up into my arm and leg. I was afriad that Edward would loose his temper. He seemed under control enough that he wouldn't hurt Jacob. Still...

They were waiting for an answer, and I could feel Edward's irritation at my side. I knew how much it bothered him still that he couldn't just read my mind. It was better that way though. By far.

So I lied and said, "Yes." That goodness Jasper wasn't here; he'd sense my lie in the atmosphere right away. I didn't want to lie to Carlisle though. I'd have to tell him the truth when Edward wasn't around. Ugh. I hated lying to him! I just needed some time alone right now to go over my thoughts. "Excuse me for a minute." I hoped off the chair I was sitting on and went upstairs and into the bathroom.

I shut the door and slid down onto the floor. I put my head in my hands and groaned very silently. I was lying to Edward because I was protecting Jacob's sorry little butt. Why though? He hurt me and I'm saving him. Maybe I should tell Edward though. He promised that he wouldn't do anything to upset me. Why shouldn't I believe him? Outside the bathroom I could hear hushed voices that sounded like they were in an argument.

I slowly got up and left the bathroom. As I walked down the stairs sure enough, Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper were having an argument. Jasper? What was he doing there? I didn't see him.

When I got down the stairs and walked over to them they all looked at me.

Edward's face was angry. Extremely. But not at me. Jasper's face was composed. Nothing seemed to be bothering him. And Carlisle's face was...worried? Some strange emotion I didn't recognize.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "Your infection has already spread through most of your body."

"How...?" I started to ask.

"Jasper was in the other room listening and felt you lying."

Damn. Maybe I should get better at lying. So good that next time he won't be able to feel it.

"Anyway," Carlisle continued, "there's nothing I can do. Since graduation isn't coming fast enough, we're going to have to change you now because it's too late and the infection kills you."

I was too shocked to worry about me dying and too shocked to feel even the tiniest bit of happiness that I wouldn't have to wait for graduation.

Edward was not happy at all. He stormed out of the room; like he had so many nights ago when his family voted for me to become one of them.

I suddenly felt more like this was Jacob's fault now. As much as I wanted to join Edward's family, I wanted him to change me. Plus, I needed more time to prepare.

I wasn't ready to become a newborn.

**Ooh. What's going to happen next? Bum, bum, buuummmm!! Hahaha. I'm so evil. Just leaving a cliff hanger like that. There are either two or three more chapters left of this fanfic. Just letting you guys know.**

**And yes, the chapter was too short and wasn't exactly worth the wait. Sorry (again).**


	7. Ironic

**Two more chapters left of this fanfic! That may make you either happy or sad. Either way, it makes me proud. I've never actually finished a fanfic before. I guess it's because I didn't have the motivation. But now I do and it's all because of you guys. You don't know how much I appretiate the reviews!**

**Thank you so much again! (I know I've said that a lot by now.)**

The drive home was silent. Edward was still very furious. I just sat there, looking at my hands, thinking...

"Edward, I'm sorry," I said, breaking the silence.

"Sorry for what?" His voice was not very gentle.

"For thinking that Jacob was safe. You were right all along."

He sighed. "It's alright, Bella. It's my fault really."

Ugh. Here we go again. Why did he always have to blame himself? "No, it's not." We were in my driveway then. "See you upstairs," I muttered and got out. I went straight to my room. Good thing Charlie didn't seem to be home. I wasn't really in the mood for talking right now. There was really only one person right now that I wanted to talk to.

I picked up my phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Jacob picked up and the third ring.

"Hey, Jacob. Guess what?" I made my voice very sweet. So sweet that it was obvious that I was not happy.

"Uh, oh. What is it?" His voice was guarded.

"Guess."

"Do I want to?" I could almost picture him flinching just then.

"I'm not becoming a vampire after graduation."

He breathed a sigh of relief and surprise. "Really? Wow. I mean, you aren't?"

"Nope." I made a popping noise on the "p."

"Why?" he asked, truly curious.

"Well, you know that day when you sliced my side open? What was it, yesterday? Well, funny thing. I now have a deadly infection that's going to kill me. So Carlisle is going to change me into a vampire even sooner. Isn't that just lovely?" I made it sound like I was really telling a little kid that we were going to Disneyland.

"What?!" Good thing I wasn't telling this to him in person.

"Yup." I popped the "p" again.

"Well damn. This sucks." He sighed. "I guess now I feel a little guitly."

"You should, Jake! My God, you couldn't control your temper for that one coversation and now you got the exact opposite of what you would ever want." It was a little ironic.

"This is a little ironic," he finally said after a moment.

"You took the words right out of my head." Faux happiness again. "But how could you, Jake?!" I was very angry now. "I'm not ready at all to become a newborn! I don't want to kill millions of people just because I can't control my bloodlust!"

"Well...I'm sorry then. I didn't want this at all."

"Whatever, Jacob. Look, Edward's going to be back any minute now so I'll talk to you later, hopefully I'll still be human when that happens."

"But," he started to say but I interupted.

"Bye, Jake." Then I hung up.

I groaned and rubbed my temples with the pads of my fingers.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie's voice.

Oh, no. I thought he wasn't home! His car wasn't in the driveway.

"Dad," I squeaked. "I d-didn't see your car..."

"It broke down. One of the officers I work with gave me a ride."

"Oh." I half ran to the stairs.

"Bella?" he asked, stopping both my feet from going up the stairs and my heart.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Was that Jacob you were talking to just now?"

I turned around and Charlie was in the kitchen now, looking at me. I nodded.

"What were you two talking about? Something about Carlisle changing you into a vampire?"

No! No, no, no, no, no, no!!

"Dad." I gulped. "I don't know how to tell you this...but...Edward...is sort of a...vampire." My voice broke on the last word.

"What?" he gasped.

**Wow. Not even I was planning on that happening. The idea just sort of popped into my head. Hahaha. Yet again another cliff hanger. **


	8. Apology

**The beginning of this chapter is in Edward's perspective but then the rest is in Bella's. **

**Oh, and I skipped the rest of the conversation that Bella has with Charlie just because I don't know exactly how he would react or how it would go. But basically all Bella told him was that the Cullens are vampires. That's pretty much it.**

I dropped my car off at my house then before going back to Bella I needed to talk to Carlisle. I walked, ran was more like it, through the door and up to Carlisle's office.

I didn't bother knocking.

"Carlisle, isn't there any kind of medicine you can give her?" I asked right away.

He just shook his head. "Sorry, Edward. It already spread through most of her body. It's very serious. There's not much we can do besides change her tomorrow."

"Damn," I muttered.

"Sorry," he said again. "I know how you feel..."

I turned to the door. "No you don't." And with that said I left the house and ran back to Bella's. I felt a little guilty. I really shouldn't have said that to Carlisle.

I knocked on the door and Bella answered right away. Her expression was very worried.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, taking her hands in mine.

"Edward," she whispered. "Edward, I'm so sorry." She looked down.

"What? What is it?"

"I...I told Charlie your family's secret. I didn't think he was home but apparently he was listening in when I was talking to Jacob...and...and..." She started to sob a little. "I'm so sorry!"

I was too shocked to be angry. He knew now. Where was Charlie now though?

As if she could read my mind she said, "He's at Billy's now. I told Charlie to talk to him since Billy knows about everything. He was about to break down your door with the rest of the officers he works with."

I was silent and very still, not knowing how to react.

"Are you mad at me? I understand if you are."

I wrapped my arms around her. "No. I could never be mad at you, Bella, my love. I guess...it's better now. That he knows. It will be easier. You won't have to lie to him later."

It made enough sense that I shouldn't be that upset about it. Lie or tell the truth?

"Now, there's something much more important than that. Carlisle said he's going to have to change you tomorrow."

She looked me up into the eyes. "I want _you _to change me though."

"Bella," I sighed.

"I promise to marry you after I'm changed," she said quietly.

I thought of that for a minute. "Fine," I said after a minute.

"Thank you." She kissed my jaw.

--

Today was a big day. And also a very painful one at that. Edward left my house as soon as I woke up. I got dressed and was about to walk out the door to go to Edward's house to be changed when the phone rang.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Bella," Jacob said.

I sighed. "What is it, Jacob?"

"I just...wanted to apologize. This is all my fault."

"Jake..." I started.

"No really. All my fault. And now we can't be friends."

"We can still be friends," I disagreed quickly. "It doesn't have to be like this. I'll still be Bella." I think. Maybe after a few decades I would be normal Bella again. Wrong. I would never be just _normal _Bella. But I would be Bella.

"This is more difficult than I intended it to be. Look, I just wanted to talk to you and apologized before you became a bloodsucker and I never want to see you again." He took a deep breath. "I better say this now or I might never get the chance again. Bella, you already know this, but I'm madly in love with you. And even after you're changed into a bloodlusting vamp, a part of me will still love you. In a way, you'll always still be my Bella and my Bella only." He laughed a little and said, "Did that sound cheesey or what? Well, I guess that's all then. Goodbye, Bella."

"Jake, wait! I..." but the line went dead.

"Shoot," I muttered and hung up. I wish Jacob would be more reasonable about this. I mean, even Edward would be more mature if I all of a sudden turned into a werewolf. I just sighed and shook my head.

I left my house and got to my car and drove off.

When I got to the Cullens' house I just walked in; Edward said I was basically family now and I didn't need to knock. As soon as I entered I felt very calm.

Jasper then came down the stair with a pleasant, "Hello, Bella."

"Hi," I replied back, completely at ease compared to how nervous I was on the way over.

I walked into the living room and everyone was there. Rosalie was looking out the window, Alice was sitting on the floor, Esme was in a chair, Carlisle was doing something (I don't know what; his back was to me), Emmett was throwing a football into the air and catching it as he was sitting on the sofa, and Edward was now walking towards me.

"Don't worry, Bella," Edward murmured to me.

"I'm not worrying," I lied. He didn't buy it though.

"Are you ready then?" Carlisle asked me, walking towards me with a syringe (of his or Edward's venom I guessed).

"Yes." I tried to make my voice sound stong and sure.

"Alright then," he said and plunged the syringe into my chest.

After two seconds I fell to the ground but Edward caught me. I felt just paralized for a while, but then I only felt _pain._ It hurt so badly! No, badly wasn't even close. No words could describe this pain. I tried to bite back the screams.

It was going to be a long three days...

**Sorry it took so long to upload this next chapter. I hope the fact that this chapter is quite long makes up for that fact. You know how it is when you're busy with school and homework. Though tomorrow is Friday so I'll be posting the last chapter soon! **


	9. Healed

**Oh, wow. It's been a while. And I **_**am **_**so sorry for that. Seriously. The reason is because I've gotten a new computer and it doesn't have WordPad (at least I don't think it does) and so I didn't really know where to type up the last chapter. It was very confusing and frustrating. Plus, there's the matter of school and also I've been working on one of my real stories that's really coming along good.**

**Busy, busy, busy. **

**Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for now:**

Burning. That's all I felt; the burn that coursed through my veins.

I screamed a couple of times—I couldn't help it. I tried to keep quiet so I would cause Edward any more pain. Mostly I had to bite my tongue to keep mum. But the pain! It was unbearable! If I could move, I would probably put a gun to my head down and pull the trigger; thus putting me out of my misery.

Yes, yes. I was a long three days.

I didn't know what the time was except that the fire was slowly going out. Sometimes I would feel a cold (but slowly warmer) hand on mine. It was probably Edward's. I flipped my hand over sometimes and squeezed his in return.

"Alice, do you know when she'll wake up?" he asked.

"Soon, Edward, soon."

He sighed, not exactly in relief though.

A little more time passed and I finally opened my eyes. The first thing I so was Edward's face over mine. I gasped a little when I saw him. He was beautiful, even more than when I was human. Crap. Well, that just threw us off balance even more. But then I remembered that I was now a vampire, and I was probably quite beautiful myself.

I sat up and just stared into Edward's eyes.

"Did it work?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yes."

Out of curiosity, I lifted up my shirt to look at the scar Jacob had given me. Huh. Where was it? All I saw was pale white skin.

"It's gone," Edward said. "Healed."

I then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His skin was now warm. Ah, now I understood why his hand on mine while I was changing was getting warmer. He was also soft.

He kissed me back. Wow. Was he always _this _good a kisser?! I've never been kissed like this by him before!

"Wow," I breathed and he laughed breathlessly.

"Come on now, everyone is waiting for you downstairs." He took my hand and we left the room where I had been for the last three days. Huh. They must have moved me; I remember having the syringe full of venom getting ejected into my body while I was in the living room.

We got downstairs in no time at all. Like Edward had said, they were all there waiting. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme. And Charlie. Wait! Charlie was here?! Since when? Why?

"He now understands everything," Edward murmured to me in my ear. "And surprisingly, he's taken it all in and has accepted everything we've told him. We've told him about the werewolves too. Well, Billy did actually. Don't worry, Bella. Everything is going to be fine."

I guess everything would be fine after all. I would be with Edward forever, and Charlie understood everything. I didn't need to keep anymore secrets from him. That was a relief.

I ignored the burning in my throat when I stood next to Charlie. I was too happy to do anything I would regret. There I stood then, surrounded by everyone.

My new family.

**The End.**


End file.
